You will never know
by animequeen69
Summary: Sometimes things in the past can make a return. Garu's clone comes back and is ready for revenge, but not only on Garu, but on Pucca too. He wants to ruin Garu's reputation and also ruin Pucca's heart... What kind of danger does he cause? Read and find out! PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

The four young kids in Sooga were walking silently towards the most famous restaurant in the whole Sooga Village. And as usual, Pucca was clinging onto Garu's arm, but he knew she wouldn't stop so he didn't even care.

They opened the doors and silently took their seats at the nearest empty table. Pucca was still snuggling with Garu but he's now used to it.

Yes she still runs from her and dodges her all the time, but when they are all together, it's hopeless. He tried to ignore her but every once in a while she would kiss his cheek and he would blush. He did his best not to do anything. Pucca would smile every time, knowing Garu didn't even try to avoid.

Dada came over with piles of bowls in his arms, and what did our Dada do? He tripped but luckily they caught their own bowls, having the rest fall and break, that the one and only Dada would be responsible for.

Dada moaned knowing he'll get yelled at. He quietly walked back into the kitchen leaving a sigh and slouching.

Pucca and Ching giggled while Abyo smirked, and Garu rolled his eyes. They began eating iced until Ching broke the dead silence.

"So Garu, is your Garusion Illusion getting better? Have you tried it?" Garu shook his head. 'I haven't used it since the whole incident with my clone. I'm afraid of what might happen.' Garu thought to himself.

"Well, I'm sure nothing will happen. I'm sure that whole thing is over." Abyo said rolling his eyes. Garu just shrugged. He also thought nothing will happen yet he remained using no clones. It would be a safe choice.

Pucca remembered that day like it was just last week. It felt great hearing Garu call her cute, took her out for dinner (even though she paid), and told her a very romantic idea for a perfect, lovely date. She knew it was a clone but she pretended that it was the real Garu. She wished he would do that someday soon.

Garu on the other hand was suspicious and jealous. When Pucca rushed over to his clone and starting kissing, Garu's face was red from rage, not embarrassment.

All of them were very glad it was over. And hopefully, it will never happen again, they wished. It would be a nightmare, mostly for Garu.

And of course if he came back he would want revenge. Pucca and Garu fought him on TV which looked bad for him because he was losing. So obviously he would want violence.

Thoughts rushed into Garu's head, imagining what would happen if he did come back. He then reminded himself 'It's not going to happen. I cannot do the Garusion Illusion ever again. That will only bring danger into Sooga.'

Garu smiled slightly knowing that nothing will happen, and nothing will bring him back. They then finished their bowls and now hearing Abyo blabbering about something.

And Garu, yet to this day, was in a disgust knowing that if he wasn't in search for honor, he would easily be a player. Garu thanked that he wanted to be a ninja, he disliked players a lot, and he was glad he didn't turn out to be one. It would just be horrible.

Garu never thought that he broke Pucca's heart that day. Just one day, one day, she wanted affection, and she finally got it. But of course it had to be a clone and he had to be a player. And even after the clone was gone, Garu still didn't show affection. It broke Pucca's heart but she tried her best not to show it. And it worked. But she did smile thinking Garu as her hero. She imagined that he saved her from his clone, but in reality he just wanted to get rid of his clone, that was all. Pucca still dreamt that Garu was her prince for doing that, practically saving her.

But that was all just a big fantasy.

Pucca frowned at that thought, but no one noticed.

Pucca let go of Garu at that thought. Thinking about that makes Pucca really upset that she doesn't even want to be around Garu for a while. Garu raised his eyebrow and looked at Pucca in confusion. Pucca looked back at him. Nothing in her eyes. Garu then looked away blushing and continued listening to Abyo.

Pucca never had these kinds of thoughts because they give her mixed emotions. Now she's mad at Garu. Pucca crossed her arms trying not to be noticed. "Okay, we should be heading back home now. Right Abyo?" Ching asked. Abyo nodded his head and walked out with Ching by his side.

Abyo only showed a little affection to Ching sometimes once in awhile. But Garu never showed it to Pucca at all.

Nothing.

At.

All.

This upsetted Pucca even more. She and Garu both stood up at the same time, Garu facing the doors, and Pucca facing her stairs. Pucca walked up the stairs without giving him a glance.

'What just happened?' Garu thought exiting the door.

Pucca just walked upstairs and let out a big sigh. She sat on her bed.

'Garu's clone treated me better than Garu ever would. 'Pucca thought looking down to her shoes.

Garu was walking back into his house in the bamboo forest.

'What is up with Pucca? What did I do' Garu thought wondering what happened. It's not like he did anything. He even saw her cross her arms and pretended not to notice. He ignored now.

Thinking about a girl won't help anything. Garu just continued to home where his beloved cat Mio was at. Mio meowed once Garu slid the door open. Garu closed the door and looked at Mio. He motioned for his cat to follow him.

They walked into and area and got ready more training.

Pucca knew she couldn't stay mad at Garu forever. She would just give up and chase him again, tackle him, kiss him, get shoved off, and continue the chase. It happens every day and she won't stop until he marries her or at least shows affection to her.

She gave up; she loves him too much to be mad at him. She giggled and strolled along downstairs ready for her job. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the noodles that Dada transferred to her, and skipped outside to her scooter. She positioned the bowls perfectly and smiled. She hopped on her scooter and threw her unnoticeable helmet on and started going off at full speed.

Ching and Abyo were both a Ching's dojo taking a break from training. "Abyo, I'm kind of worried about Garu…" Ching said. "What? Why?" Abyo asked looking at her. "Well, what if he does try to do it? It can put us all in danger. I'm really worried." Ching said. "Don't worry. You know how Garu is. He's cautious about everything. I'm sure nothing will happen. It's all in your head. Garu won't do a thing with clones." Abyo said rolling his eyes.

"I guess you're right. I'm sure Garu understands how dangerous it is to even think of trying it." Ching said with a smile on her face. Abyo smiled back.

Pucca was riding through the streets handing out food to people. Pucca always has a blissful face with her wherever she goes. And she's never been blue around her customers; she always loves to bring happy smiles to people faces. She was very good at that.

Thoughts were still going through Pucca's head like someone was poking her head. But she knew thinking about it more would be worse so she shook it off and finished the deliveries. She rode back home and parked her scooter.

'Should I see Garu?' Pucca thought. 'Yeah, I think I will! Hehe!' Pucca looked over at her scooter and noticed that it was almost on empty, she decided walking there would be fine. She happily walked down the streets and waved at everybody giggling.

Everybody in the village loved her, except for you know who. No one understood why Ring Ring didn't like Pucca. What is there about Pucca not to like?

She was jealous.

Ring Ring only hates Pucca because she's more popular. Even though Pucca always fights back with Ring Ring, she still really wants to be friends with Ring Ring. Pucca wants to make amends with everyone, and to have no enemies. But if Ring Ring won't understand that, then Pucca will go ahead and be enemies with her.

Pucca continued walking but not yet to the forest. Usually Pucca would run, but right now she decided to walk slowly. It's very rare to walk through Sooga just by herself, and it's also that way with Garu. Garu could never walk through the streets of Sooga without Pucca chasing him. And Pucca could never walk through the streets of Sooga without chasing Garu. Pucca giggled at that thought and continued walking towards the direction of Garu's home.

Tobe and his ninjas were all in the lair thinking of a new way to get Garu.

"Okay, all those other times we've tried to get vengeance on Garu, we've never really tried to think about it! But today, we need a new, smart way! I want answers!" Tobe said.

"Master Tobe, I was thinking of getting Garu by getting him off guard." Charles said bowing to Tobe. "Yes, but how?" Tobe asked unpleased.

"We should think back to the times where we've almost had him. And rethink a smarter plan." Charles replied. "That's a stupid idea! Why did I ask you when I can think of it myself! Hmm, now let me think.. I have it! I just have to think back to the times I've almost had him, and remaster the plot! Hahah, Garu won't even see it coming!" Tobe laughed evilly quietly to himself.

Pucca was humming and walking to Garu's. When a random thought shot in her head forcing her to stop walking.

'What if he tries using his clones again…?'

Pucca shook her head. Like Garu would do something so irresponsible. She knew how carful Garu is about things. She knew he would never even try.

Everyone in Sooga knew that Garu would never try to do something dangerous like that. Pucca smiled at that thought and continued to hum and walk to Garu's. Even more excited to see him now. Pucca has loved him for a very long time, and she knows about Garu more than anyone else, she knew he would never result into doing something so stupid like that. If it was Abyo they were talking about, everyone in Sooga would be worried. Pucca knew how smart Garu is, and carful about everything.

Pucca has nothing to worry about.

Or does she?

Please Review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Pucca finally paced up to the steps of Garu's home. She knocked hoping for an answer.

Nothing.

"Hm?" Pucca repeated knocking again, still nothing happened. Pucca walked over to the nearest window and tried to see if Garu was in there. She didn't sight him at all. Pucca wondered where he could've gone. Pucca stepped off the steps and looked around thinking.

Ching and Abyo were walking through the streets of Sooga. "So, do you know why Garu doesn't show any affection to Pucca?" Ching asked. "Psh, he doesn't like to talk about it. But it's clearly obvious that he does have feelings for her." Abyo rolled his eyes.

"You really think so?" Ching asked amazed at what she was hearing. "Of course." Abyo replied.

Ching was glad hearing that Pucca's huge crush, does like her back. Ching smiled. "So. He does have feelings for her…" Ching said looking away.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"I think I know my best friend."

"But how can you tell?"

"Lots of ways. Easy ways. But clues that might make you think…".

Ching thought about what he said.

"Aha. Keep talking. Just think that nothing is going to happen…" Tobe said quietly watching the two.

"And… NOW!" Tobe yelled. He and his ninjas stopped right in front of the two lovers.

Ching gasped, but then grabbed her sword, ready for any kind of challenge. While Abyo ripped off his shirt adding a "HIIYAHH!"

Tobe rolled his eyes and ran to them. He quickly smacked the sword out of Ching's hand and grabbed Won. Ching gasped, "HEY!" He pushed her into a bag while the others already captured Abyo and threw him in the same bag as Ching. The both panicked as this was happening; unaware that Tobe would kidnap them.

"Hm?" Pucca looked around. "Grr." She kicked a small pebble in anger. "Ughh!" Pucca gave up and walked away.

'Where would Garu be?' Pucca thought.

The training hall!

Pucca giggled and ran over to Ching's house and perfectly stopped right in front of the door. She knocked sweetly, expecting her best friend to answer. But the one who opened the door was Chang.

"Oh, hi Pucca! You must be looking for Ching. I actually haven't seen her all day. And the boys too." Chang said. Pucca nodded and walked down the steps, and Chang closed the door.

'Okay, obviously…. Something is going on…" Pucca thought. She walked back to the Goh Rong slouching.

Garu chuckled, watching Pucca the whole time. He knew she was coming, so he hid up in a tree. He thanked the lord that she didn't take a second to glance up, and find her lover. He quietly climbed down without making a sound. Pucca's hearing is amazing. And everyone in Sooga knew that. The giggled and gave Mio a signal, saying that 'She's gone.' Mio jumped out of the bushes and purred, wanting to get some sleep. Garu rolled his eyes and walked into his house with his beloved cat.

"Tobe, you better let us go right now!" Ching demanded, not enjoying the fact that she was squished up against Abyo. "Yeah! Unless you want a beating! HII YAH!" Abyo yelled.

They finally reached Tobe's lair, where they slammed the door opened and threw the bag to the ground hard.

"Ow!" Ching yelped in anger. "Quiet. Now, go tie them up and put them in the corner." Tobe pointed.

"Yes sir." They all replied and did what Tobe asked perfectly, yet Tobe was not appreciated.

"Why did you bring us here? Any reason?" Ching asked.

"Yes, a plan to get my vengeance on Garu, he he he." Tobe giggled to himself. Ching rolled her eyes, knowing that there is no possible way he can beat Garu so suddenly.

And obviously.

Of course.

Like always.

Garu.

Will.

Win.

Ching sighed, waiting for Garu to show up and end this.

Pucca walked into the Goh Rong and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hello Pucca. Would you mind helping us with a few orders?" Ho aksed. Pucca shrugged and nodded and helped her uncles'.

As she was riding her scooter, she was still wondering where Garu was at. She stopped by a couple of houses to drop off the food, but wondering where Garu was at still strikes her mind. She took out a list of the people who have ordered and looked down at the names. Her eyes widened as she saw her lover's name on the bottom of the list!

She giggled loudly and put her scooter on full speed, racing to Garu's house.

Finally she arrived and stepped of her scooter and walked up to Garu's door. She knocked gently, revealing the handsome face belonging to Garu.

She puckered quickly, but not quick enough. He grabbed the container and closed the door in front of Pucca's face, never giving him a kiss.

'Ugh! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT!?'

Pucca growled and turned around. As she turned, she noticed a note on the porch. Pucca being Pucca, she didn't mind looking through Garu's privacy, and grabbed the note. And read it to herself.

"Garu, I got your chicken head girl… and… the shirtless one? I don't know who they are, but I know that they are your friends! Come and get them, Garu!" -Tobe

Pucca gasped and turned right back to the door, knocking harder than before.

Garu never opened it. He was just standing there, listening to her pounding, praying that she will leave.

'God darn nit Garu! Open the door please!' Pucca's mind screamed. Finally, with all her strength, she started knocking harder. Finally Garu opened the door with a face screaming in anger.

Instead of jumping on Garu and attacking him with kisses, Pucca shoved the note in Garu's face. He took it out of her hands and read it quickly. He ran off with Pucca behind him.

They were tip toeing silently on the grass walking closer to Tobe's lair. They reached the front door and Garu reached his hand out to open the door silently, leaving a quiet squeak, but not loud enough to notice.

Pucca followed Garu, wanting to help save Ching. As they walked in the door slammed right behind them. Garu thought it was Pucca who slammed it, so he turned around and glared at her. Pucca just shrugged and shook her head.

Garu turned around and continued to walk further, unknowing that he was being watched.

A ninja silently snuck behind Pucca and grabbed her and pushed her into a bag and ran away, leaving a loud gasp. Garu in shock from the sudden gasp, turned around and saw nothing.

'What? Where did she go?' Garu asked himself. Hmm… Garu continued forward, ignoring the fact that Pucca disappeared.

Finally, Tobe and his ninja's came out and surrounded Garu. Garu took out his sword and positioned himself. The ninja's came out at Garu and he was able to defeat them all. But as he knocked them down, they kept getting up, as if they were zombies.

"Poor Garu, not one person can defeat these guys. Oh what are you going to do?" Tobe mocked Garu, making a puppy dog face. Garu rolled his eyes, and Tobe chuckled. "Okay then. So. Garu. How do you think you can defeat me this time. You don't have Pucca beside you! And you even know, the only reason you win our fights is because of Pucca. You would be a sitting duck without her! And guess what? You are one right now!" Tobe yelled evilly.

He was pressuring Garu into using his clones. And yet, he knew what he was saying was true, but Garu was too stubborn about admitting it. Admitting that Pucca does a lot for him.

Everyone knew that.

Except Garu.

"You call yourself a ninja? What kind of ninja just let's a little 10 year old girl walk all over him? And you do nothing about it, either." Tobe continued. He was going to say more until he was interrupted by Garu moaning harshly and hard.

Tobe's eyes became wider and so did his smile.

…

**Pucca's POV**

Garu, Garu, I need you right now… a ninja just kidnapped me! I'm in a dark room having my hands handcuffed to a pole. I don't know why I'm here. And I don't know how to get out. But I didn't get so desperate, I knew Garu would find me and save me. I have nothing to worry about

**Third Person's POV **

Finally.

Garu only was able to multiply himself once, since he hadn't done it in a while. Tobe grabbed a bag and jumped to Garu and threw him in the bag. And carried him to a dark room.

Tobe also walked over to the room that Pucca was in and threw some kind of bomb in there.

**Pucca's POV**

I watched as a bomb suddenly appeared in my room. Shock went all through my body, opening this was really happening.

It didn't explode and put me out of my misery like I expected it too. All it did was blow some pink gas out. What is going on? And why is it- *sniff* *sniff* Aw god! That sticks! EW! What is going o- *faints*

**Third Person POV**

Tobe did the same with Abyo's and Ching's room. Making them pass out, unknowing what Garu did. Tobe walked back to his ninjas and Garu's clone.

"Hello, Garu's clone." Tobe said calmly

"Yeah, don't try to hit on me. You ain't even cute." Garu's Clone said.

"Grr! Look, do you want vengeance on Garu or what?!" Tobe held in his yelling.

"Oh, you mean my clone and his girlfriend brat?" GC (Garu's Clone) asked.

"Yes." Tobe said.

"Yeah, I hate them. And why would you care?" GC asked.

"Well, lucky for you, I hate them too. And I've always wanted to get vengeance on them, especially Garu.." Tobe said with a grin.

"You too? Well then *smirks* I guess we can work something out." GC smiled back evily, enjoying his little chat with Tobe.

~A few minutes later~

GC opened a door that revealed Pucca sleeping. He walked over to her and bent down to her. He looked at her for a moment, in anger, remembering her bratty face. He took a deep breath and shook his anger out. He then gently shook her arm, and after no response, he shook it harder, but still gentle.

Pucca's eyes opened slowly and looked over at the handsome face before her. Pucca giggled and jumped up, breaking her hand cuffs, into Garu with her arms wrapped around his neck.

He remembered her loving and warm embrace she gave him that one time. He chuckled nervously and remembered what Tobe said.

"Act just like Garu. Don't change outfits, and don't talk, no matter what."

Oh how he hated her. He just wanted to shove her off and have his revenge, but he knew he had to wait. He sighed and patted her back friendly. Pucca let go softly and looked up at him smiling.

He hated her smile. Oh how he hated everything about her. He stood up and Pucca did the same. He walked over to the room where Tobe told him where Abyo and Ching were at. He opened the door and shook Abyo as Pucca shook Ching.

They both woke up and thanked Garu for saving them. They got up and left Tobe's lair iced. Ignoring the fact that Tobe and his ninjas were suddenly gone

And off to the Goh Rong they went, leaving Garu. And unknowing that the Garu they were with... was a fake.


End file.
